The Bet
by angelOFghosts
Summary: Seishirou Sakurazuki is having a hard time revealing the bet to his prey Subaru Sumeragi. In the meantime though something comes along that none of them expected. Mpreg, Includes Hokuto, Sakura tree, Fay Tsubasa chronicles, kamui
1. Chapter 1

**The Bet**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Tokyo Babylon or any other clamp works

**Summary:** Subaru lets Seishirou advance their relationship after he lost an eye protecting him. Little did they know what the consequences of their actions would be... Mpreg

**Note:** Follows the plot of the Tokyo Babylon manga up until Seishirou loses an eye protecting Subaru. X/1999 characters drift in an out/does not follow X timeline

**Warnings:** mpreg, possible crimes against the laws of nature

**Chapter One**

Hokuto had been right. He shouldn't be constantly moping for Seishirou-san. No, from now on he would put his energy to better use. There was no doubt in his mind now that Seishirou-san cared for him deeply. To think he had thought it a joke when his sister was teasing him. Sighing thoughtfully he wondered what could possibly repay the debt he owed to his Seishirou-san. Blushing deeply he wondered when he had become so possessive. He wouldn't lie to himself any longer, he wanted Seishirou-san and nothing would stop him from getting him. Unfortunately being the innocent he was he knew he wouldn't stand a chance so swallowing his pride he went to his sister Hokuto.

* * *

Seishirou was out of the hospital now and back in his own apartment. The year of the bet with his Subaru-kun was drawing to an end and he just knew opportunity would present itself to reveal the outcome to his prey. A smirk washed over his face as he imagined how crushed Subaru would be by the news since he had an inkling the boy had fallen for his charms after all. With an air of suppressed amusement he made his way to Subaru's apartment.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the twin's apartment Hokuto was overjoyed her wealthy knowledge was coming to good use.

"Aww, my brother's growing up!" she exclaimed excitedly.

"You're lucky I bought a few books a while back when we first met Seishirou-san..."

As she rambled on Subaru sweat dropped. _How long has Hokuto-chan been planning this? _As he gazed over the titles he turned a ghost pale then an undefined shade of red. Before his eyes were the titles:

Initiating a relationship: how to approach you partner subtly but clearly

How to be sexy but not slutty: the balance is important for sustaining a special relationship

The joys of gay sex: pretty self explanatory

Before Hokuto could even bring out her wedding designs and plans she heard a thud and blandly realised Subaru had fainted. After formulating a plan to have Seishirou on his knees without her shy brother having to admit to anything like love she took a nap herself.

Seishirou could barely repress his excitement as he knocked on the twin's door two hours later. He'd waited just to get the moment right as he had a strange feeling opportunity would present itself to him tonight. It was a personal testament to his character that he did not start bouncing up and down. As far as he knew Hokuto-chan would be out tonight which would give him all the time he needed to crush the young boy. Waiting patiently with his patented smile on his face he took on the role of the kind veterinarian. He expected this would be the crescendo to his time with the twins. They had been amusing to the least but as he still fell nothing for the Onmyouji it was time for him to collect on the bet.

It was in the mist of these thoughts that Hokuto opened the door with a wicked glint in her eye. For a moment he suspected she might have caught him out but her face changed to a wide grin

"Hello Seishirou-san! I knew you'd be coming!" she exclaimed grabbing his arm

Trying and failing miserably to suppress his disappointment he asked, "Where is Subaru-kun?"

"Ah aren't you even going to greet your future sister in law!" she yelled, punching him gently with mock tears in her eyes "Ah Subaru-kun will be so upset when I kill his precious Seishirou-san for being so rude..."

After missing his perfect chance to kill or even see his cute Subaru-san Seishirou was not in the mood for small talk and counting down from one thousand in prime numbers to cool down said, "Ah forgive me Hokuto-chan! I was just so eager to see my cute Subaru-kun"

He was still counting as Hokuto proceeded to engage in their regular bantering. It was at this point he was wondering if he'd ever collect on his bet.

"Hokuto," he interjected "Is Subaru-kun here tonight?"

"Ah you are going to have to learn to have a lot more patience Seishirou-san. Still at least my brother has someone so eager that loves him!" Seeing to her delight that Seishirou was less than amused she carried on at an especially slow pace. "He should be back any minute now; he was just out with his incredibly cute friend Saigi-san."

Seishirou tried to remain a neutral expression on his face while Hokuto rushed to make some tea. Inside however he was seething. Had he really not won Subaru-kun's affections? Not that he really cared, of course, it would simply make revealing the bet to him all the better. Sighing deeply and staring angrily at the door he swore he was going to feed this Saigi-kun to the Sakura tree as well. That should teach him to mess with his pet!

* * *

**Author's note:** so will Seishirou ever get to reveal the bet? What is Hokuto's mysterious plan? Find out in the next chapters!


	2. Chapter 2

****

**The Bet**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Tokyo Babylon or any other clamp works

**Summary:** Subaru lets Seishirou advance their relationship after he lost an eye protecting him. Little did they know what the consequences of their actions would be... Mpreg

**Warnings:** mpreg, possible crimes against the laws of nature, stupidity and mention of graphic violence

**Note:** Follows the events of Tokyo Babylon until Seishirou loses an eye saving Subaru. Characters from X are thrown in randomly on a different timeline for my own amusement. X/1999 will never happen in this plot.

**Chapter Two**

Saigi Haruko was a friend Hokuto's. Knowing the boy had an immense crush on her brother; Hokuto had decided he would test if her plan would work. If Seishirou was truly serious about her brother he would show some signs of jealousy, hopefully. If Subaru felt as strongly for Seishirou as he said, he would not give in to the charms of the greatly handsome, eloquent and charming Saigi whom she'd sent out on a date with Subaru. Convincing Subaru to go out with Saigi was a mission in itself but she had to know for sure that Seishirou and Subaru were truly in love. She could not entirely trust Seishirou and her brother's heart was too fragile to be broken by her carelessness when judging his character.

The plan would be simple to execute and its simplicity assured Hokuto it would work. Saigi was just the tip of the iceberg. The time span of the plan depended entirely upon how soon Seishirou would crack and profess his undying love to Subaru. Of course she knew the assassin was a good pretender and that his claims of love for Subaru were faker than Saigi-kun's bleached blond hair. Consequently she had made a plan of action.

**

* * *

****The plan**

_Preliminary_

Invite Saigi-kun round to tea with Seishirou and Subaru

Purpose: to deduce whether Seishirou and Subaru are attracted to each other (and make Sei-san jealous since I know they love each other even if stupid Sei-san does not recognise it yet)

Drag Seishriou and Subaru to her favourite club. Blackmail Kamui to flirt with Seishirou

Purpose: obviously to make Subaru-kun jealous, just for fun

_Method_

Aim: to make Sei-san realise he is in love with Subaru-kun and confess it

Put Sei-san in 'danger' and have Subaru save him

Send a 'rabid stalkers' after Subaru and Sei-san

Put on a 'school play' and invite Sei-san

Send the pair on an impossible Treasure hunt

Send the pair on a romantic Weekend Vacation

Ah yes it all seemed very innocent but Hokuto thought her plan was ingenious. Besides she did not have the patience for a fully fledged plan so this along with a few improvisations would have to do. If Seishirou still refused to confess she did not know what she'd do. Perhaps hitting him over the head might help. Thinking about it further that did not sound like a bad idea. As she watched Sei-san with his fake smile she almost felt guilty for what she had in store for him. _Almost_.

* * *

Just as she was about to show Seishirou what she had bought just yesterday they heard a knock at the door.

"Ah that must be Subaru and Saigi-kun!" Hokuto screamed loud enough to push Seishirou out of his seat with fear.

Composing himself Seishirou glared at the door, unmoving. Hokuto could not be happier, Saigi-kun had not even stepped through the door and Seishirou looked ready to kill him. Perhaps she would not even have to implement her plan. Rushing to open the door, Hokuto nearly tripped over Seishirou, further angering the man.

Subaru looked more than uncomfortable when he got in with Saigi-kun at his heels. When he saw Seishirou-san though he blushed and Seishirou couldn't help but find it cute. He had to admit this Saigi-kun was handsome and it troubled him greatly. Trying again to compose himself, he tried, with great effort to smile.

"Uh Sei-Sei-Seishirou-san this is Hokuto-san's friend Saigi. Saigi this is Seishirou-san," He said by now blushing furiously.

"Pleased to meet your acquaintance, Seishirou-san," Saigi smiled flirtatiously at Subaru and winked before bowing before Seishirou-san.

Repressing the urge to throttle the obnoxious man, Seishirou said mockingly, "Likewise _Saigi-kun" _

However, Saigi was back to staring adorably at Subaru. His Subaru.

"So Subaru-kun how was your outing"

As Subaru started talking Seishirou ranked the ways he could kill Saigi and feed him to the sakura tree. So far ripping out his intestines while he screamed and yelled was coming out on top. Next was chopping of every part of his body again while Saigi-_kun _begged for mercy. He did not realise he was staring off into space with the most evil of smirks until he felt Subaru's soft gloved hand gently touch his own.

"Are you all right Seishirou-san?" Subaru asked worriedly. Looking into his prey's large green eyes he realised his Subaru-kun should have had the events of their first meeting revealed to him. Surprisingly though he hadn't said a word about it. Maybe it was because of the idiot of a guest he had to entertain. Saigi had used his momentary lapse to his advantage and now had his hand very sneakily round Subaru's waist. He hoped for reasons he just could not fathom that Subaru didn't see anything in Saigi. He decided to up his game.

"Don't worry Subaru-kun, I'm fine!" he laughed merrily though his eye glinted dangerously.

He was going to destroy this Saigi-kun right in front of Subaru.

"Feel the force of my wit Saigi," he thought happily.

* * *

**Author's note:** Will Seishirou impress Subaru and make a fool of Saigi? Will Hokuto's plan ever work? Will Seishirou ever get a chance to reveal his bet to his prey? Find out in the next chapters!


	3. Chapter 3

****

**The Bet**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Tokyo Babylon or any other clamp works

**Summary:** Subaru lets Seishirou advance their relationship after he lost an eye protecting him. Little did they know what the consequences of their actions would be... Mpreg

**Warnings:** mpreg, possible crimes against the laws of nature, stupidity and mention of graphic violence

**Note:** Follows the events of Tokyo Babylon until Seishirou loses an eye saving Subaru. Characters from X are thrown in randomly on a different timeline for my own amusement. X/1999 will never happen in this plot.

Thank you my reviewers for reviewing thus far. I hope I have answered any questions! I'm happy if you enjoy the story!

**Chapter three**

Seishirou seethed as he stared at Subaru's enamoured expression due to the junk proceeding from Saigi's mouth. How could his beloved be so naive! It was obvious Saigi's words were as false as his pearly white teeth. Damn Hokuto for choosing that moment, when he had decided to disgrace Saigi with his overpowering intelligence and enamour his Subaru-kun, to ask Saigi about himself.

"Ah Hokuto," he said smarmily "I'd hate to bore you all with talk about myself." Seishirou had severely doubted that. Doubted it more than if he said that ridiculous pink of his lips was natural.

"Oh don't be shy Saigi-kun. I'm sure Subaru-kun and Sei-san would love to hear about you! Wouldn't you Subaru?" Hokuto had giggled and winked at Seishirou. If he had thought her capable of planning this he would have killed her already. Or so he had told himself.

Subaru had nodded enthusiastically unaware it seemed of Saigi's ulterior motives or Seishirou's discomfort. In a fit that could have been counted as nothing but pure jealousy Seishirou had mumbled, "Nothing about him is even real. Why can't you see that! My fake eye is more real than anything on him!" His volume had escalated with each passing second. Luckily, or unluckily it seemed nobody had paid him any notice. Taking the time to mentally berate himself for his unbecoming display, Seishirou focused all his anger on Saigi-_kun._

"Ah well, when I picked you up Subaru I was just coming from my weekly visit to orphan's. I made a group last year and every week we visit a new orphanage or care home in Tokyo bringing gifts and presents to those in need. Indeed once my group rescued an abandoned baby placed on the roof of an orphanage and just yesterday-" he had glanced to look Subaru fully in the eye "-yes yesterday, I helped a blind deaf lame old woman with her shopping"

Seishirou had almost choked at the expression of adoration in Subaru's eyes; or the tears at the edge of Hokuto-chan's eyes. Couldn't they tell it was all lies? Lies! Evidently and it pained Seishirou to admit it but Saigi was almost as good a pretender as he was.

Hokuto had to restrain herself from giggling when Saigi talked about the orphan's. She knew for a fact the closest thing he'd ever done to help anybody was the plastic surgery he got on his nose and that was to stop the monstrosity of nose, if one could truly call it that, he had before from blinding people. She could repress her laughter but not the tears of mirth that coated her eyes. She wondered how her darling brother would react to this news or better yet her plan! Well he had asked for help and she was giving it to him. Still she decided at this early stage her plan was a work in progress and there was no use revealing anything to him yet. Perhaps she never would. Besides it was all the greater good.

"So Saigi, apart from helping the elderly and orphans, what else preoccupies your time?" Seishirou asked sarcastically

Never tearing his gaze from Subaru and blatantly ignoring the sarcastic tone Seishirou's voice he smiled and said, "Why, I am always busy. Just last summer I was in India, feeding the poor. On Friday nights I help out at a homeless shelter. Next weekend I will be in a team rescuing abandoned animals. Of course though I keep up with my university studies and am training to be a doctor." Hokuto knew that the only thing true about that statement was the doctor part and she had no idea how, with Saigi's laziness, he would succeed at the profession.

Subaru instantly felt he could have great kinship with Saigi-kun. He wouldn't ever mean as much to him as Seishirou but perhaps they could be friends. It was rare, after all to meet such a kind person, though he was a bit dubious as to whether everything said was actually true. He figured since Hokuto knew him well he could ask her. As he thought this though he felt a huge surge of guilt; it was awful to distrust someone without even knowing them well.

Hokuto was just about to ask another question but Seishirou was ahead of her, "So Saigi-kun, how do you know _my _Subaru-kun?" Finally he'd got to the question he wanted the answer to all this god-forsaken time he'd been in the blasted _man's _presence. Seishirou had decided that one could be as sure as Saigi's gender as they were of his other features. He had his doubts in high abundance.

Now Saigi was never extremely intelligent. Consequently he missed the possessive warning in Seishirou's words. This led to his downfall.

"Ah I met him in the central library. Hokuto introduced us. He looked so cute and sweet I had to ask him to have coffee with me. Of course I made the guise of _helping him out in biology! _I think he fell for it too though maybe now he'll see me in a different light!" Saigi grinned trying to raise his eyebrow at Subaru in a flirtatious manner. Neither Seishirou nor Subaru looked impressed. Furthermore Subaru actually looked disappointed and sad. No one had noticed Hokuto had slipped out. This proved too much for Seishirou. Not only was this moron trying to steal his Subaru-kun from him but he was upsetting him too.

"You mean to tell me Saigi-san that the orphan's, the little old woman was just to win Subaru's affections?" Seishirou asked as innocently as he could.

"N-n-no of course-"Saigi started stumbled over his words

"And you tricked my poor sweet Subaru-kun into going on a date with you?" Seishirou tried to look scandalised

"W-w-well you see-"Saigi tried to defend himself

Just as Subaru was about to contribute to the conversation a little girl came running into the apartment. Her scraggly appearance and dejected demeanour caused a flood of pity on Subaru's gentle heart. Two large frightened puppy brown eyes gazed up hopefully at the men in the room.

"Ple-please can you help me? "she cried "I'm lost!"

"Saigi-kun isn't this one of your expertise?" Seishirou asked surprised he had to prompt the man to redeem himself in Subaru's good opinion. Though he'd planned on crushing Saigi he couldn't bear the disappointed look on Subaru's face from seeing one he was beginning to trust was deceiving him so blatantly. This left all sorts of repercussions in Seishirou's mind – like did he really care for 

Subaru? Had his prey won the bet? Or was this just some passing fancy? He had never questioned himself so much than he had now and to be honest Saigi wasn't much of a threat anyway. What he really needed was to go home and think - Not only about his decision for the bet but also when he would inform Subaru, who by now should have remembered the bet he made when he was but nine years old. Still though, he drew his attention back to Saigi who currently was not moving.

"Ugh, she is _so _dirty!" Saigi exclaimed his face turning with disgust

Subaru looked gobsmacked to say the least. He rushed and grabbed the girl in his arms to console her. "Saigi! How could you say such a thing? Please apologise to her"

"Look Subaru-kun I'll admit it, not much I told you was true but hell I figured it would give me the greatest chance of getting to date you. I don't like the elderly, animals or children! B-besides you never told me you were already dating this guy!" he said pointing in Seishirou's direction. "My Subaru-kun this and my Subaru-kun that! Ugh I had no chance!"

When Saigi saw Subaru looked ready to cry he apologised but was shown the door by a very irate Seishirou.

"Don't worry Subaru-kun. How about we help this little girl find her parents huh? "

Subaru nodded, "What is your name?" he asked her gently

"My name is Airi," she blushed lightly then said, "You're a really lucky girl to have two boys after you!"

Seishirou laughed merrily as Subaru was blushing a new shade of red

"Yes Airi-chan _he_ is rather lucky but then again not so many are as cute as my Subaru-kun!" They both giggled after that and Subaru felt rather outnumbered.

After a vigorous search involving three staircases, seven cats and a janitor's ladder they found Airi-chan's parents. When they returned they were surprised to find Hokuto already in bed.

"Well I guess I must be going Subaru-kun but-"Seishirou began

"Please wait, "Subaru said softly. "I know Saigi is not the only one who has lied to me"

"Ah so he does know," Seishirou thought

"Do you hate me Subaru?" Seishirou asked cautiously

"No" Subaru replied and choosing that moment to rest his hand tentatively on Seishirou's neck he placed a soft kiss on his lips.

* * *

**Author's note**: What is Subaru trying to do? Will Saigi ever redeem himself nd will Hokuto need to continue with her plan? Find out in the following chapters!


	4. Chapter 4

**ZomgImONFire!!: **I'm sorry if my typos offend you but I can assure you that the majority of my spelling is correct. However I shall endeavour to improve. Perhaps you could reveal any continual spelling errors I could correct. I don't have much faith in my spellchecker but the only thing underlined in a red squiggly line is your user name (and Japanese names) thus far. Not every story is the same and description, imagery etc are to be used at the discretion of an author to create the correct feeling the story should exhibit. This is intentional. The imagery I use will not be flowery as it would not present this story correctly and present the feeling I wish to maintain. This will not change but I believe plenty of other stories on this site may exhibit the characteristics you so desire.

* * *

**The Bet**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Tokyo Babylon or any other clamp works

**Summary:** Subaru lets Seishirou advance their relationship after he lost an eye protecting him. Little did they know what the consequences of their actions would be... Mpreg

**Warnings:** mpreg, possible crimes against the laws of nature, stupidity and mention of graphic violence

**Note:** Follows the events of Tokyo Babylon until Seishirou loses an eye saving Subaru. Characters from X are thrown in randomly on a different timeline for my own amusement. X/1999 will never happen in this plot.

Thank you my reviewers for reviewing thus far. I hope I have answered any questions! I'm happy if you enjoy the story!

**Chapter Four**

Never one to miss an opportunity, Seishirou had decided to take advantage of the situation. Really, he couldn't let his prey get the upper hand on him. It worried him however that he had not noticed that Subaru wanted more from him and furthermore that he had not seen this action coming. Really, he would have to pay better attention to his prey! He could not afford to lose his guard again. A small part of his mind nagged him that this would be the perfect time to announce that he did not feel a thing for the teenager but a larger part of him, and he could not be sure if that was his brain or _elsewhere_, told him to take the opportunity Subaru offered. After all, when Seishirou spotted opportunity timidly knocking at his door, he took it, locked it up and threw away the key. It was evident Subaru wanted to up his game and the assassin was not going to give up his control on the situation so easily. Subaru was the prey, not the predator. Seishirou decided that he would ignore the bet for now. Now he was going to show his Subaru-kun who was really being caught.

The adrenaline in his body was increasing at an exponential rate. He had just kissed Seishirou! True it had taken months and months to come to an action that had taken others days but just looking at his recipient's shocked face he realised it was worth it. All the embarrassment, the fear and shame he had expected to feel was overshadowed with pure excitement. It was not in his nature to be forward and yet he had pushed the boundaries and exceeded his expectations of himself. Since the incident in which Seishirou had lost an eye protecting him, he had wanted to further their relationship. Though his assassin thought himself in charge of the situation Subaru knew he would not do anything he thought Subaru wouldn't want – and that was why they hadn't even kissed yet. Seishirou didn't mind teasing or making Subaru as uncomfortable as possible but he had thought taking any steps to advance their bond would not be taken kindly and could possibly ruin his chance of seducing Subaru. He was wrong. It was with this thought that Subaru had taken things into his own hands, pushing his bashfulness aside he had decided that Seishirou was worth the transformation of character he would have to go through. Over the past week since he had asked for Hokuto-chan's help he had come up with a few conclusions of his own:

1) Seishirou liked to be in control

2) Seishirou thought he could read Subaru like a tabloid newspaper.

3) Seishirou thought he could predict his every move

From there he decided that if he took the next step in their relationship Seishirou would feel his control undermined, his very ideas about Subaru far off the mark and realise his prey was not as predictable as he thought. The teenager had hoped that these feelings would convince Seishirou that hunt was still on. He wanted, at least subconsciously, to be seduced. Whether he had won the bet or not, Subaru knew the assassin hated to lose anything and so subconsciously, for Subaru had not even realised the cunning of his actions, he would use Seishirou's desire for control against him and ultimately for his own gain.

With much care Seishirou lowered his hand to Subaru's hip. It was the most uncomfortable he had felt in years. Subaru was like a game that had changed its rules right near the end when he was going to win. It made little sense to him and now all the months spent analysing his prey's character were all for naught. Who was this Subaru? What would he feel comfortable with? Looking back into emerald eyes he caught sight of a blush edging its way past Subaru's cheeks as Subaru struggled to break the kiss. It appeared that some things had not changed. He was momentarily relieved, well until he saw those beautiful green pools shimmer with unshed tears.

"Sei-seishirou-san! That was only supposed to be a good night kiss," Subaru protested.

Seishirou was mortified. When had the rules changed back? What happened in the past second? Why was he so confused? By now his mouth was opening and shutting like a goldfish out of water but to his chagrin there was nothing he could do about it. Evidently he was silent for too long because Subaru with a plethora of tears on his face was telling him to leave. Dazedly he found himself staring at the door to the twin's apartment which he was now on the outside of. His nose pushed against the door. He had a good mind to bang his head on it to see if this was really happening. After an hour of staring blankly at the door, rational thought tried to break into his conscious. It flashed ideas both ridiculous and not so impossible into his head. Thoughts like: Perhaps Subaru is possessed? Perhaps he was possessed? Maybe it was an illusion? But worse still the thought that Subaru never kissed him or that he had only imagined it haunted him. Still one thing remained clear; he had made an utter and complete fool of himself. It was obvious he had come to the wrong conclusion! Oh his poor innocent Subaru-kun would never forgive him! There he was trying to give Seishirou a sweet goodnight kiss and he had taken advantage of him! Finally gaining the will to live Seishirou made his way to his own apartment. It was the first time he had bumped into so many lampposts in his life. Pensively he tried to formulate a strategy to win back Subaru's affection and trust.

Contrary to popular belief, Subaru was not stupid. If he were a light bulb he'd probably be 300Watts and have efficiency much higher than the average; like those trendy new ones that wasted less energy as heat. However there was one fundamental flaw in his pan. He had underestimated Seishirou. Thinking that the gentle kiss would be enough to confuse him may have been true but Subaru had not thought about the consequences. Truly he would never have thought Seishirou would try to kiss back and using his tongue like a vile sea creature trying to take dominion of his mouth too was truly horrendous. Fighting back tears Subaru realised that he was still as naive as he had been the day he wanted to advance their relationship. Seishirou probably hated him. Wiping the tears from his eyes he stumbled to bed hoping he might forget all about it tomorrow. Perhaps he'd have to feign amnesia...

* * *

**Author's note:** Will Seishirou really overlook the bet? Will he win Subaru's affections back? Will Hokuto have any idea of what's going on? Find out in the following chapters!


	5. Chapter 5

**The Bet**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Tokyo Babylon or any other clamp works

**Summary:** Subaru lets Seishirou advance their relationship after he lost an eye protecting him. Little did they know what the consequences of their actions would be... Mpreg

**Warnings:** mpreg, possible crimes against the laws of nature, stupidity and mention of graphic violence

**Note: **Follows the events of Tokyo Babylon until Seishirou loses an eye saving Subaru. Characters from X are thrown in randomly on a different timeline for my own amusement. X/1999 will never happen in this plot.

Thank you my reviewers for reviewing thus far. I hope I have answered any questions! I'm happy if you enjoy the story!

**Chapter Five**

Subaru had felt it had been less than five minutes since his head hit his pillow before his phone rang. He wanted to ignore it but he knew it was probably for work. Surprisingly over the past few days as eventful as they were he had heard very little from his grandmother. Knowing how much she hated to be kept waiting Subaru rushed to the phone. Rubbing his tired eyes while simultaneously trying to balance the phone seemed to be futile and he found himself in a heap tangled by cords.

"Subaru? Subaru what are you doing?" he heard the faint sound of his grandmother's voice as stern and still as it ever was.

"Ah sorry obaasan," he said trying to bow even in his position and only succeeding to tangle himself further. To make things worse from the corner of his eye he caught a glimpse of Hokuto's disapproving expression.

"Subaru-kun! You don't need to bow over the phone. Honestly what is my little brother thinking by bowing like..."

As Hokuto rattled on he desperately tried to balance the phone. When he put it to his ear he found his grandmother already speaking. It was awfully confusing to be trying to listen to her while appearing to be listen to Hokuto's rant and occasionally odd fragments from each conversation would mingle to form inane sentences he could not comprehend. Furthermore amid those sentences the events from the previous night repeated in his mind like a scratched record.

"...therefore Subaru you need to...wear my purple and yellow outfit...to exceed the expectations of...are you even listening little brother? ...the clan needs you..."

He couldn't help but think of Seishirou-san who always made him blush when he complimented his outfits.

"...perhaps if you had more confidence you would...help me tie the knot on...the strange disturbances on...aliens are all the range now!"

He couldn't help but think of Seishirou-san who always called him cute and thought him attractive no matter how awkward he felt or looked.

"This is a matter of extreme urgency...the tea won't just pour into your mouth Subaru-kun...you must investigate...think of the poor...tea is waiting...that need you..."

He couldn't help but think of the charming little smirk Seishirou-san had just before he started sipping his tea.

Subaru found himself indulging on these interludes of mild insanity wondering perhaps if his 'purple and yellow outfit' would give him more confidence though he sincerely doubted it and why he would be investigating 'aliens 'pouring tea.. Besides how much weirder did his grandmother want him – as if working in the paranormal was not bad enough! Now he had to chase after 'little green men' in a purple and yellow outfit that probably clashed worse than one of Hokuto-chan's designs while tying knots on his clan –whatever that was supposed to mean.

"Subaru-kun! Subaru! Subaru! Subaru Sumeragi, answer me now!"

He snapped from his inner monologue awakened to the shout of what could only be his grandmother. Blushing deeply as he realised he hadn't understood a word that she had said he cried, "Ah so sorry Obaasan-"

"Subaru this is not the behaviour I would expect from you. Were you even listening to me?!" the elder Sumeragi said the intonation in her voice implying she was extremely displeased. "You may be young but you are the head of the clan. This comes with obligations and responsibilities I sincerely hope you haven't forgotten."

Feeling deeply overcome by guilt Subaru whispered quietly, "I haven't forgotten Obaasan. Please would you repeat the job to me?" He really hated disappointing his grandmother and he really wanted was for her to be proud of him. Hokuto-chan never seemed to mind Obaasan being upset with her but for some reason he just couldn't stand it. He did not remember their parents and Obaasan was the closest thing he had to one. His family was small enough as it was and sometimes he just wanted more though he didn't know what of. He knew he didn't deserve anymore from her as she had done so much for him and Hokuto-chan too, but it didn't stop him from wanting it. He'd thought perhaps he tried to be a better person she might show more affection but he felt he never succeeded in that goal. If he had his grandmother would have to like him more.

* * *

Sighing lady Sumeragi put down the handset of her phone. Her grandson Subaru was really worrying her. Perhaps he was sick? After all he was always working. There was no other choice though, Subaru by far had the greatest amount of magical ability and Tokyo really needed him. Guiltily she stared at a picture of her grandchildren on a nearby cabinet.

"I'm sorry to leave you with so much responsibility Subaru..." she whispered sadly to the inanimate photo

* * *

Realising she was getting nowhere with Subaru, Hokuto had left to the kitchen to make breakfast. Last night had been an utter disaster and she acknowledged this to herself bitterly. She didn't know Saigi-kun would upset Subaru so much and judging from the look on Subaru's face today she knew things had not gone well with Seishirou either.

"Honestly, if the plan is going to work it has to be more planed!" She murmured to herself. An idea sprung to her head suddenly and eagerly she left the kitchen to feed Subaru before implementing the next and hopefully successful stage of her plan. Kamui.

* * *

Seishirou hadn't really slept well at all. It was disconcerting to say the least as it never mattered before whether he'd killed someone, fed there souls to the tree or ruined their lives beyond all hope; he always slept as softly and deeply as a baby. Throughout the night the Sumeragi's delicate face and bright green eyes would appear from the darkness beneath his eyes enticing all kinds of deceiving thoughts from his head; thoughts that lead to butterflies in his stomach and the pounding of his heart besides visible effects on other members of his body. Nearer to the morning it got incredibly bad when the Subaru in his head blushed and repeated, "Ah Seishirou-san!" over and over again. Grabbing a cigarette he wondered how he could forget about his beautiful Sumeragi. It was beyond unhealthy for the Suakurazukimori to obsessing like a love struck puppy over a fragile teenage boy. One he could break with a word. Perhaps, he thought, he should take a break from toying with the teenager and pursue something or someone else for a while. It would give him good opportunity to reach a decision for the bet he was neglecting as well as eradicate those ridiculous notions of love he had for the boy.

After his meticulous routine of washing, dressing and eating; since he doubted he'd be welcomed into the Sumeragi's home now after the unfortunate events of last night for some of Hokuto-chan's superb cooking; he left to find a greater occupation of his time.

Really he had not intended it to happen but after half an hour of aimless wandering round the streets of Tokyo he ended up at the twin's apartment building. Staring at it mournfully, the assassin circled the building ten times receiving worried looks from passers by. He was still circling when he bumped into somebody. Staring down he realised it was a rather cute somebody. Not as cute as his Subaru-kun mind but he wasn't unfortunate looking. Perhaps he could help him pass the time...

"Watch where you're going you stupid imbecile!" shouted the angry young man. This exclamation was followed by a procession of expletives. Some of which even the worldly Seishirou had not heard in his life. To say he was gobsmacked would be a greater understatement than saying pi was a good number. Here stood this boy, probably younger than his Subaru-kun and much shorter too that swore like an irish sailor and had less manners than one too! True he was very beautiful in a quirky aquiline kind of way and his eyes were exotic in an odd way but as soon as he opened his mouth all attraction Seishirou might have felt was lost.

Looking with a disgusted expression at the small boy he sneered, "Perhaps you should have greater respect when addressing your elders boy" Using his most threatening glare at full force on the slight boy he stared deeply into his eyes. The child had some guts too and never broke eye contact. It was the longest time he'd ever stared anyone down but if the child thought he was going to break contact the snotty brat had another thing coming.

Seishirou saw the brat's face turn upwards in a smile and his mouth opened, "I don't have time to finish staring matches with pedos"

Seishirou thought it really was a shame they were in public after all the tree would have enjoyed the early morning feast.

With a short, "I wouldn't mess with me if I was you, brat." Seishirou decided that trying to give up on his Subaru-kun was a bad idea. No he would simply win his affections and trust back. With a grin he headed to the nearest florist his head spinning with all the romantic things he was sure Subaru would enjoy. 

Besides, he considered, things could have been worse; he could have fallen for that short foulmouthed odd eyed freak and then he'd be ruined.

* * *

**Author's note:** Will Hokuto's next plan succeed? Will Seishirou ever win Subaru back and what will happen to the bet? Find out in the next chapters!


	6. Chapter 6

**The Bet**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Tokyo Babylon or any other clamp works

**Summary:** Subaru lets Seishirou advance their relationship after he lost an eye protecting him. Little did they know what the consequences of their actions would be... Mpreg

**Warnings: **mpreg, possible crimes against the laws of nature, stupidity and mention of graphic violence

**Note:** Follows the events of Tokyo Babylon until Seishirou loses an eye saving Subaru. Characters from X are thrown in randomly on a different timeline for my own amusement. X/1999 will never happen in this plot.

Thank you my reviewers for reviewing thus far. I hope I have answered any questions! I'm happy if you enjoy the story!

**Chapter Six**

Hokuto was really early to school this morning. Despite how disorientated her brother had been she'd managed to get him dressed, fed and off to his job with plenty of time to spare. She knew trying to ask him what was wrong with Seishirou would be a bad idea at that moment and consequently was waiting until dinner when she could pry the information out of him.

Right now though she had other issues on her mind; she really needed Kamui over one night for dinner. Her plan depended on it. True she'd only known him for a couple of days and though his personality left much to be desired she thought he was cute. Perhaps cute enough to tempt Seishirou-san and if possible inspire envy in her brother.

"Oh please Kamui-chan! I've been planning this for ages."

"Forget it. I don't care. I barely know you never mind your brother and what sounds like his creepy paedophilic boyfriend. Besides I'm not gay" Kamui said.

Hokuto pouted. Why was Kamui so determined to be difficult? It seemed he was in one of his famous bad moods again. Really, he'd only come to Tokyo a week ago and already he'd caused so much commotion. Honestly, how one person could be excluded from school three times in one week, their first at that was beyond Hokuto's imagination. She'd heard he was recently orphaned as his mother had died in a house fire or something and he never knew his dad. Surely she was doing him a favour by inviting him over –even if it was for selfish reasons. He just couldn't see that yet.

"Kamui...Please..." she begged using the most doleful expression she could muster. Her green eyes especially big and bright highlighted by the blue eye shadow she was wearing.

Kamui, not even bothering to look back in her direction said clearly, "No"

He could tell it was going to be long day as he made his way to school, Hokuto hard on his heels. Girls were so weird.

* * *

Seishirou stared at the rows and rows of flowers in the florist's shop. None of them seemed quite good enough for his Subaru-kun. Sighing deeply he made his way to another shop. Seeing his rueful expression the opportunist shop keeper made her way to him eager to impress him.

"Ah sir might you be interested in our customised flower arrangements? You get to choose exactly how your flowers might look. I can tell you must be buying for a very special lady hmm...perhaps one you might have upset?"

Seishirou startled at her intuitiveness smiled and nodded, "Yes I'm afraid he might never speak to me again."

"A man hmmm. I wouldn't have taken you for one of... Well we'll just have to change his mind then!" she said determinedly, ignoring the disgusted look of her assistant sitting idly by the till. Akemi, the assistant, was a beautiful woman in her early twenties and was quite enraptured by 

Seishirou, one eye and all. Twisting on her swivelling chair she wondered how it was quite possible he could be involved with a man. Swirling a lock of curly black hair round her finger she mumbled under her breath, "...disgusting just disgusting..."

Seishirou who was keen of hearing heard her and spinning round looked at Akemi making her blush. Softly touching her hand while she blushed and squirmed more he smiled pleasantly. Akemi couldn't believe it; maybe he was not so gay after all. Trying to pull off a seductive expression she looked at Seishirou pulling him closer to her. Not resisting Seishirou leaned into her and whispered into her ear, "Miss there is nothing disgusting about neither me nor my _male_ lover". Removing himself from a very embarrassed Akemi he walked back to the elder shop keeper and began discussing flower arrangements. He felt rather than saw that Akemi's expression was no longer one of embarrassment but of anger and prepared himself for a visitor later that day.

* * *

Subaru pleased with the outcome of his work that day sat by a pond in the nearby park staring idly at the ducks as they swam past him. It appeared the old building his clients had thought haunted actually was not. In fact he had discovered it to be due to a few pranks set by the local children. He chuckled slightly as he remembered the relief on the elder woman's face as she was told that were no ghosts and the mischievousness of the children's faces as they confessed. Contentedly he considered even making it to his afternoon lessons since his work was completed so early. Making his way back to his apartment however he was overcome by a strong smell of daffodils, pink lilies, avalanche roses, white lisianthus and mini snowy gerbera. Underlying this infusion of his senses was one he could never mistake; it was the soft scent of sakura blossoms. He looked in awe at the magnitude and splendour of the flowers before him; Blushing even as he realised he didn't need to see a card to know who sent him them.

Seishirou watched Subaru cautiously sniff the flowers before gingerly raising his hand to touch one, afraid, it seemed that they might attack at any second. From his position behind a nearby wall he had the perfect view to see how his prey enjoyed his gift. His heart, though he sometimes doubted he had one, warmed at each one of Subaru's smiles and the butterflies in his stomach tormented him more. A sudden surge of emotion boosted him though when he saw his Subaru-kun dreamily pick up the basket of flowers around his apartment door his eyes glazed while he read his card.

_Subaru Sumeragi_

_I am dreadfully sorry for my inappropriate display last night. I hope in time you will forgive me. _

_Yours faithfully_

_Seishirou_

Suddenly coming back to himself, Seishirou was sure of one thing. No one had ever made him feel the way Subaru did. However a Sakurazukimori never lost a bet so Subaru couldn't have won the bet! However it was clear as crystal Subaru hadn't lost the bet. His confused logic battled inside his head but he just could not come to a decision. Had Subaru won or had he lost the bet? Pushing the question the back of his head he tried to catch another glimpse of his teenage beauty's face as the apartment door swung shut.

* * *

Kamui was not having a good day. Why was he in a school full to capacity with idiots? He'd been there for a whole week, well excluding four days; three because he was excluded and one because he couldn't be bothered to turn up; yet the morons in the school were still curious about him. He was no longer sure whether he was more annoyed by being bothered by them or running out of witty remarks to their inane comments and questions. Blanking them however was also proving futile.

Ah Kamui-chan you're so hot! Will you go out with me?

"No" _Perhaps when the square root of e to the power of 4 equals one..._

Do you have a girlfriend yet Kamui-chan?

"No" _But perhaps one day I will gather up enough courage to ask Kotori-chan..._

Do you have a boyfriend?

_I am not even going to qualify that with response_

How old are you Kamui-kun? You're so small and short...

"Fifteen" _And thank you so much for your personal comments retard!_

Do you have an older brother? Is he as hot as you?

_Do you have a brain? Wait sorry that was a stupid question. _

Do you have a sister mate?

_If I did what makes you think I'll tell you?_

Oh Kamui you're so pretty! But why are your eyes violet?

_I don't know, do you have less brain matter than a sheep?_

Can I have your number? You can have mine...

_Somehow I don't think that is a fair exchange. Is it just me or would you be getting the better half of the bargain?_

Really even Hokuto-chan was not as bad as this and she was pretty annoying to say the least. Being in the year below hers though he'd managed to avoid her for the majority of the day but not the people in his own year; the ones responsible for making his actual second day in school worse than it could be. By the end of the day he was so exhausted he didn't even realise Hokuto was talking to him. For some unknown reason he was actually pleased...

"So how was your day Kamui-chan?!" she asked brightly and a little too loudly for his tastes but it sounded more honest than what he'd head previously

"Ok" he replied nonchalantly

"Good! So you won't be too tired to come around for tea then. Here's my address and see you later Kamui-chan! You better not be late! Oh and don't worry I won't force you to flirt today!" She yelled

Before he could even tell her where she could stuff her address she was off. Sighing Kamui decided that if she had one good point it was persistence. Hokuto did seem pretty annoying but at least she hadn't called him _pretty _and she seemed like an interesting person too, not a brainless sheep like the rest of the people he'd met thus far. Besides there was no reason why he couldn't make at least one friend was there?


	7. Chapter 7

**The Bet**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Tokyo Babylon or any other clamp works

**Summary:** Subaru lets Seishirou advance their relationship after he lost an eye protecting him. Little did they know what the consequences of their actions would be... Mpreg

**Warnings:** mpreg, possible crimes against the laws of nature, stupidity and mention of graphic violence

**Note:** Follows the events of Tokyo Babylon until Seishirou loses an eye saving Subaru. Characters from X are thrown in randomly on a different timeline for my own amusement. X/1999 will never happen in this plot.

Thank you my reviewers for reviewing thus far. I hope I have answered any questions! I'm happy if you enjoy the story!

**Chapter Seven**

"Subaru-kun! I'm home!" Hokuto yelled

Subaru still staring dazedly at the flowers nodded, "Hello Hokuto-chan how was your day?"

"Oh it was great! We had our afternoon classes cancelled which is why I'm so early and I've invited someone round for tea. His name is called Kamui and..." Hokuto really was in the mood for rambling today Subaru noted with fondness. He could scarcely imagine how quiet the apartment would be without her; almost dead.

"So how did your work go?" she asked eagerly "You seem in a really good mood and where or should I say who gave you those flowers?" Walking towards them to get a better sniff her eyes sparkled and she formed a face of surprise all though she knew along who sent her brother those flowers.

"Ah I should have known it was Sei-san!" she exclaimed brightly then a moment later with less jest in her voice she said. "Don't let him think though that those flowers can buy you back so easily Subaru-kun...whatever he did to you last night that made you so upset this morning requires a lot more than flowers for forgiveness!" _He's lucky he's not facing my wrath for hurting my little brother_

Subaru blushed gratefully for both Hokuto's words of wisdom and understanding. She knew him so well and most importantly she knew he still didn't want to talk about the events of last night. He just hoped he was forever in favour with whatever deity that had suppressed Hokuto's prying. Of course he knew that sooner or later he'd tell her. He was just happy that this once she was letting him choose.

Hokuto pouted staring at the flowers. Honestly the desire to know what happened between Seishirou and Subaru last night was consuming her. Enough so that she'd decided to put her plan on hiatus for awhile while she worked out just what had happened. She had a few plausible explanations but could not mention a one of them for fear that they were incorrect. A mistaken assumption could have devastating effects for the happiness of her brother. She knew there was more to Seishirou than met the eye but still he made her brother happy and despite his smiles she knew he often wasn't; for that reason and that reason only did she try to push forward their relationship. Of course Seishirou was also so amusing when he was lying and he suspected nobody noticed especially when he feigned interest during one her rants. Those little things in life, she admitted brightly, were worth fighting for.

"H-Hokuto-chan?" Subaru inquired nervously when Hokuto seemed to drift off to another galaxy "Who is Kamui?" Amidst their brief interlude Subaru had recalled the words "invite", "tea" and "Kamui". Considering the meeting with Saigi he decided to approach this one with caution.

"Oh Kamui?" Hokuto replied with a glint in her eye "Don't worry you'll find out soon. The three of us will have a fun time together, you'll see!"

Subaru felt very nervous as usually Hokuto's 'fun' never really went well for him at all and she didn't seem very keen on revealing information about this 'Kamui' either. He just hoped this was not another of her plans or ideas. They scared him more than anything and knowing his sister very well he knew there was reason to be very afraid.

* * *

Akemi was extremely tired from her shift at the flower shop and was soaking in a lukewarm bath filled with lavender and strawberry scented bath salts. Smiling contentedly she added some lavender bubble bath to the mix lazily popping the bubbles that ventured to close to her face. Her hair straightened as it submerged beneath the delicately coloured mists of her bath water and grabbing a mirror from the edge of the bath she inspected herself critically. She had a beautiful olive colour, pure clear skin and deep brown eyes not to mention the fact that she was tall and slim. _My, _she thought, _there is definitely something wrong with men today._ She was positive that a good proportion of the guys she liked were gay and if not gay they just were not interested. Surely if guys were all as shallow as they said they were then she should be the centre of attention. _Maybe I should just get out more, _she considered, _falling for one gay is bad luck, two is coincidence but three gay guys is just damn irresponsible!_ Really she should have noticed! That man with the odd eyes who she just couldn't forget ought to have been privileged at the attention she showed him but instead he had slighted her... Surely she couldn't just let him get away with it. Surely she should do something...

Stepping out of the bath and towelling herself dry she applied brush after brush of makeup to her face. She didn't know where the instinct came from but she had a strong urge to visit Ueno Park. For safe measure she applied another coat of makeup after all her mother always said, "Leaving home without your makeup is like leaving naked". A wave of sadness filled her as she thought about her mother. They had not spoken in a long time and their last meeting did not end on friendly terms. With her mother being a prominent figure in Japanese politics she had wanted her own daughter to be equally successful not the college dropout working in a dead end job with an illegitimate child to her name. Akemi was only eighteen when her baby was born though few knew she even had a child. She gave birth in secret and the child was handed to its father. She hadn't thought of the baby since and had no intention of ever seeing him again. She knew if anyone found out her mother's career was as much as over as well as the father's, a one night stand, who had been the result of one too many drinks. Casting a moment's reflection she could not even recall the name of the man.

* * *

Seishirou glared at the tree resentfully. The thing couldn't talk and for that he was grateful but right now it was still managing to grate on his nerves. The sakura tree did not have a personality per say it was more like a set of feelings, emotions and thoughts that it could emit to its owner. Feelings like hunger, contentment, admiration and sometimes anger. Seishirou really couldn't hear the screams of the souls fed to his tree or one dominating spirit taking charge just the tree's natural instinct; raw emotion and disconnected primitive thoughts. Right now it weighed heavily on Seishirou sending waves and waves of its anger and hunger to his system. Grudgingly Seishirou admitted the tree had every right to be angry. He'd spent the day pursuing his Subaru-kun and forgotten all about it. As he thought that name he felt flooded with another emotion he just couldn't place. Ignoring it he tried to placate the tree with tidings of a great meal; one that would come to him.

It was about time he hit two birds with one stone so to speak. His job which he had received a few days ago didn't really go into particulars but bluntly his client; a government official wanted an Akemi Saga dead. It was to be clean efficient and most of all no questions asked. Seishirou was slightly surprised the case had no supernatural attachments but had accepted regardless. He didn't know whether to call it coincidence or fate he met his victim earlier that day. Either way he took advantage of the opportunity and had cast a simple spell on her. Glancing at his watch he realised that spell should be taking its effect now. It was easily cast and he had done so moments before leaning in to whisper in her ear. He felt no magical aura from her and so was convinced the spell would succeed. He was never disappointed in his summations. By now she should be heading out of her apartment convinced she was just going for a walk into Ueno Park despite the lateness of the hour. Soon however she would realise she was set on a distinct destination for her legs would not obey her. By the time she met Seishirou's gaze all would be too late. With a predatory grin Seishirou waited for his lamb to be led to the slaughter.

* * *

Even now Kamui still could not be sure why he was going to Hokuto's apartment. No doubt her parents would be there and most likely they'd disapprove of her choice of friend as soon as they saw him – or heard him for that matter. Adults either loved him or they hated him. His aunt, surprisingly fell into neither category; it seemed that she could just about tolerate him. Besides she was not the most motherly of women... Even his own mum had been more of a friend than a parent. Probably to do with how young she was when she had him, not even out of her teens. Redirecting his thoughts back to Hokuto he tried to follow the clear bold instructions on the perfectly accessorised card that matched with her outfit at school. It was a deep red card with faint black outlines of hearts on the background and what appeared to be lace round the edges. _I wonder just where she finds the time_, Kamui thought. He was still pondering this as he knocked on twin's apartment door.

"Uh H-hello?" Kamui was greeted. Great, it seemed even Hokuto didn't remember him! Perhaps the whole tea thing was some elaborate idea of a joke. He should have known. Either that or she had one incredibly selective memory.

"Ah you must be Hokuto's friend, please come in." _Wait so this is not Hokuto? I knew she was weird – I should have suspected she had an alter ego or something!_

Kamui was still looking dazedly on and most importantly not moving.

"I'm sorry. I'm her brother, Subaru Sumeragi" he said bowing politely. _Wow they look alike. _Kamui briefly considered if this was Hokuto's idea but the boy before him was so soft spoken and gentle in his mannerisms he couldn't possibly be her.

"I'm Kamui Shirou" he said berating himself for not noticing the deepness of Subaru's voice sooner or the fact he was slightly taller than his loud, energetic sister. Respectfully he bowed back and allowed himself to be led into the apartment. Taking another glance at Subaru, Kamui was sure he'd never seen another guy who was so pretty. It wasn't just his looks either, his voice, his mannerisms his soft smile all seemed to emanate a beautiful aura. Also there was just a sense of a slight sadness, beneath those long lashes hiding in those expressive green eyes, that Kamui just wanted to fight away despite not even knowing him. Blushing, Kamui realised that by now he was gaping at the boy. All of a sudden he felt very pleased he decided to visit Hokuto.


	8. Interlude Principia Mathematica

**The Bet**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Tokyo Babylon or any other clamp works

**Summary:** Subaru lets Seishirou advance their relationship after he lost an eye protecting him. Little did they know what the consequences of their actions would be... Mpreg

**Warnings:** mpreg, possible crimes against the laws of nature, stupidity and mention of graphic violence, **Newton's laws from '_Philosophiæ Naturalis Principia Mathematica' _in this chapter.**

**Note:** Follows the events of Tokyo Babylon until Seishirou loses an eye saving Subaru. Characters from X are thrown in randomly on a different timeline for my own amusement. X/1999 will never happen in this plot. _**Italics show Akemi's thoughts in this chapter**_

Thank you my reviewers for reviewing thus far. I hope I have answered any questions! I'm happy if you enjoy the story!

**Interlude**

* * *

**Newton's First Law:** Every body perseveres in its state of being at rest or of moving uniformly straight forward, except insofar as it is compelled to change its state by force impressed

_What is happening? _

_God, I can't control my legs, my feet, my arms, my hands!_

_My eyes won't look down...its so fast in front me...cars and trees...sakura_

_I can't move my body and yet things are swirling past me so I must be moving...and fast!_

_Help! Help me! Please...anyone! Help me! Ahhh! Why can't anyone hear me!_

_Why me? I'm going to die aren't I? I have to stop this...I have to stop this...I have to stop this..._

**Newton's Second Law:** The rate of change of momentum of a body is proportional to the resultant force acting on the body and is in the same direction.

_I have to calm down...calm,calm,calm,calm,calm,calm..._

_god damn it why can't I believe myself...calm,calm,calm,calm,calm... come on Akemi say it till you believe it! Calm,calm,calm..._

_I think this is as calm as I'm going to get. Ok think...I need to think!_

_I have no control over my body but it is moving and not randomly either...I have a destination!_

_God why did I ever decide to come out today?! I can't remember! I can't bloody remember! Oh God...god...god...god..._

_No! No I need to remain calm...calm...calm...calm..._

_Is this Ueno Park? Why am I here anyway? Wait-I wanted to come here!_

_No oh God I'm picking up speed! The more I move the faster I am going!_

_How is that even possible? Why me?! God help me!_

_I have to stop this..._

**Newton's Third law:** All forces occur in pairs, and these two forces are equal in magnitude and opposite in direction.

_Perhaps I can fight against this. I came here because I thought about going here so perhaps I can think about being elsewhere. _

_Home,Home,Home,Home,Home,Home,Home,Home,Home_

_Oh my I'm slowing down! It is working... It's working!_

_Home, Home, Home-Ah the pull is just too strong... I just have to resist... my head just won't-_

_It's him._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_I'm back but no...it's not right how come...what is this...where is this...it can't be...but that's me...oh no..._

_I'm gone_

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

**The Bet**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Tokyo Babylon or any other clamp works

**Summary:** Subaru lets Seishirou advance their relationship after he lost an eye protecting him. Little did they know what the consequences of their actions would be... Mpreg

**Warnings:** mpreg, possible crimes against the laws of nature, stupidity and mention of graphic violence

**Note:** Follows the events of Tokyo Babylon until Seishirou loses an eye saving Subaru. Characters from X are thrown in randomly on a different timeline for my own amusement. X/1999 will never happen in this plot.

Thank you my reviewers for reviewing thus far. I hope I have answered any questions! I'm happy if you enjoy the story! Sorry for the long delay but i've been working on my other story

**Chapter Eight**

Like most teenagers Hokuto liked to believe that she knew almost everything but glancing at the looks exchanged between Kamui and her brother she decided differently. For the past hour over their meal Kamui had not only been polite but talkative; of course not to her level of exuberance but not the monosyllabic replies she had anticipated from him. As Subaru excused himself to answer a phone call Hokuto made her move on Kamui. Glancing at him sceptically she wondered if it was all an act but if so then why? What did Kamui possibly have to gain from being nice to her brother? To say that he was less than friendly with all he met would be most sincere and to say he was rude would not be an exaggeration. As enamoured as most of her friends were with him they all agreed that it was evident he'd been brought up with no manners and a clear disregard for Japanese culture and custom from what little they could make of him. She had yet to witness any outright disrespectfulness but had she encountered it in him she would not be surprised.

"Kamui," Hokuto started cautiously not entirely sure what she wanted to ask. She glanced at him sceptically not sure what to make of the situation. Their eyes met; Kamui's were filled with an earnest pleading and hers with a threatening inquisitive gaze. Hokuto knew not why she nodded but she did and it seemed to her that a burden had been lifted from her shoulders. She did not know why she felt this surge of trust in Kamui or even why she accepted to be clueless about his intentions. All she knew was that some non verbal understanding had been reached. That and she'd tear each limb from Kamui's body if he abused her trust.

As Subaru returned she cleared the table and both twins ushered Kamui into the main room. Shortly after Kamui had to say his goodbyes promising to see both of them again and soon. Hokuto raised her eyebrow at what she was sure was a half lie. She knew Kamui would be coming back again but not to see her.

* * *

Friday was Kamui's fifth visit to the twins or more accurately to Subaru. The two found friendship in each other very quickly and Kamui found he could confide in Subaru more than people he'd known his whole life. Though scarcely a week had gone by he could not imagine life without his friend. Friend; the word tingled on his lips and dislodged his thoughts. He hadn't applied that term to anyone in years.

"Ah Kamui ...are you alright?" Subaru asked softly waving a gloved hand gently about Kamui's eyes.

"Oh! Sorry I just spaced out. Can I ask you a question Subaru?" Bluish eyes looked into green ones intensely and the green eyed companion nodded thoughtfully.

"Uh well if it's not too personal...Why do you always wear gloves?" Kamui asked carefully unsure where the desire to learn this information had stemmed from. Besides perhaps it was for fashion or something...he'd always thought it rude to question a person's personal style and it wouldn't be that odd too well considering Hokuto's own dress sense.

Subaru was torn in answering. One part of him did not want to admit to Kamui the true reason for the gloves and one part of him did not want to lie to him. Then again another part of him wanted him to accept the gloves were completely useless. He'd been caught. With a slow motion barely recognisable to the eye Subaru started to reveal his hands, his heart accelerating with each slip of the gloves. He couldn't explain why but he trusted Kamui. He'd told him about being an onmyouji and the Sumeragi family. He'd said more to Kamui in a week than he told most people in a year and this motion though Kamui did not know it showed his absolute trust in him.

Kamui seeing the difficulty his friend had in removing the gloves knew it was not something he'd do often. He felt guilty, nervous and excited as he waited. Drawing his attention were pentagram lines on his friends hands. Gingerly he approached to get a better look deducing that this was the reason Subaru hid his hands.

"Why? Who did this?" he asked simply hating himself for his own inanity.

"Someone who wanted to find me gave me this when I was younger...it's a magical tracking spell and a brand...the gloves are supposed to stop me being found..."

Kamui stared intently at the slender pale hands of his companion wanting but too scared to touch.

"Subaru! You should put back on those gloves then!" Kamui said fear for his friend apparent in his eyes. Still he did not miss the 'supposed' in Subaru's sentence. Perhaps Subaru had been caught or maybe he wanted to be caught...but why? Confused Kamui caught one last glimpse of the pentagram branded hands before they disappeared again in their glove prisons. Blushing he knew not only was the action creepy and possessive to mark someone but strangely he couldn't stop thinking how beautiful it was.

* * *

"It is strange don't you think Subaru-kun that we haven't heard from Sei-san?" Hokuto asked as she entered the apartment she shared with her brother. She was trying and not succeeding in hiding the amusement in her voice. At her heels was the very Seishirou-san she was querying about. She'd gone out shopping and bumped into the man while they entered a small bakery. Once she had recovered from the shock of seeing him she'd proceeded to berate him for not even phoning or visiting and for thinking that sending gifts for the past week could ever buy Subaru's love. So far her brother had received enough useless gifts and promises Seishirou obviously had no intention to keep and she was getting sick of it. The presents after all had been anything but original. And worse of all Subaru seemed to actually enjoy it! Seishirou had bought him:

Chocolate and candies on Monday

A giant teddy bear on Tuesday

A basket of fresh extravagantly packaged strawberries Wednesday

An assortment of expensive jewellery Subaru was never going to wear on Thursday and worse of all in Hokuto's opinion a book of poetry just this morning.

"Sei-chan!" She had screamed "How are you?! Where have you been?! Why didn't you visit?! You could have at least called?! Don't you care about Subaru-kun anymore?! What were-?"

"Hokuto-chan I've been so busy-"

"You mean you were too busy to see Subaru!" Hokuto had retorted angrily

"Ah I know Hokuto," he'd replied guiltily "Do you think he'll forgive me? I really hope my Subaru-kun was not too lonely..."

"Well you can see him now!" Hokuto had added happily. She wondered exactly what Seishirou was playing at. He'd been acting oddly for the past few weeks and it was disturbing for her to see his 'nice guy' act crumbling before her eyes. His behaviour was nothing short of erratic and this was strange for someone as meticulous as the veterinarian. She had no possible explanation for the change but was determined to get to the root of it. Even more strangely to her Seishirou had looked nervous at her suggestion. Sure he might have felt nervous but to look it...there was something wrong with him...something wrong that had grown during the past few weeks.

Now they stood at the entrance to Subaru's bedroom. Both he and Kamui were sprawled over his bed doing homework. As they heard Hokuto's voice their heads popped up and a smile lit Subaru's face. As Seishirou's face came into view the smile faded from her brother's lips but reappeared on Kamui's face. At all times Hokuto noted that Seishirou's expression was indecipherable...well until he focused more on Kamui. There was no mistaking it then, at that moment a small frown tugged at the man's lips and worry crinkled his brow. For some time there was complete silence. Silence as Seishirou looked between Kamui and Subaru and silence as they looked back.

Since it appeared that the males in the house were no incapable of speaking Hokuto took it upon herself to make the introductions.

"Oh Kamui-chan you're here!" she laughed feigning surprise "Seishirou this is Kamui-kun. He only recently moved to Tokyo but already he and my brother are becoming best friends."

Both boys blushed at this statement spurring Hokuto to continue with her introduction. She felt no guilt whatsoever. Partly because Seishirou had acted like such an idiot for the past week and partly because and she hated to admit it but she felt slightly jealous of the time Kamui spent with her brother. She was happy that he finally had a friend he could trust but she still felt like she was losing her twin. Perhaps her doubts were ill founded but she couldn't help how she felt...

"Kamui you haven't met Seishirou yet. He... well you could call him my brother's boyfriend only he's not doing such a good job at the moment. Well now we all know each other we can let Sei-chan explain for his awful behaviour!" Hokuto chortled happily an evil glint in her eyes.

The grin faded from Kamui's face and he turned to look at Subaru who in turn looked like the earth had swallowed him up and carried him into a deep dark abyss.

"H-Hokuto!" Subaru said complete shock registered in his voice "You didn't have to say it like that..."

"Say what like what?" Hokuto asked innocently.

For the first time since they had arrived Seishirou spoke "Are you embarrassed by me Subaru-kun?" he put on an exaggerated mournful expression.

Growing redder by the second the green eyed boy shook his head, "It's not that..." He didn't want to admit it but he was slightly peeved Seishirou hadn't seen him for the whole week.

Kamui chose that moment to whisper not so quietly into Subaru's ear, "You didn't tell me you...that you're...not that I think anything's wrong..."

Hokuto looked shocked, "My brother didn't tell you!"

"I would have thought he'd invited to his wedding already. I have such great plans for their marriage. Subaru-kun I would have thought you'd want Kamui to be your best man or even one of the bridesmaids. Of course I'm the main one but I don't mind sharing..." Hokuto rattled on animatedly.

Kamui's expression turned from shocked to slightly confused, "You're getting married? To him?!"

Subaru had explained, kindly of course while using the nicest words possible to Kamui, that his sister was a nutcase. Not entirely surprised at this confession Kamui assured him that he understood everything. He was even amused though slightly sorry for his friend as he witnessed Seishirou's and Hokuto's verbal teasing. Evidently this happened a lot to him.

He hadn't really expected the words to escape from his mouth like they did but somehow he was directing the most disgusted expression he could muster right to Seishirou. He'd realised the moment he'd saw him who he was. He'd met him a week earlier when the psycho had knocked him over. He didn't mind if Subaru was gay –he'd kind of guessed that anyway from their previous conversations but with that creep?! Suddenly and rather unfortunately for Seishirou three things chose at that moment to click in Kamui's head.

* * *

Seishirou was fuming; _figuratively _of course, he looked as cool and as collected as possible. It had taken Seishirou all of five minutes to realise the boy was the same little tramp he'd met a week ago. The odd eyed little freak had not only been rude and offensive to him but had also dismissed his charm and called him if he remembered correctly a paedophile. Yet here he was obviously good friends with his innocent polite little Subaru-kun! No doubt Kamui had tricked the boy and was trying to be a bad influence on him. There was no possible way he could allow this friendship to continue.

The four of them were now sat in the main room of the apartment. The twins had given Kamui a semi-biography of him and Hokuto was catching him up on all he'd missed for the past week which mostly involved Subaru spending time with Kamui. Hearing the boy's name was annoying Seishirou to no end and he swore to himself that he'd never leave his prey alone again. Still, it seemed Kamui had not yet managed to ruin his Subaru-kun and his prey seemed somehow happier than before. Then again he wanted to be the one to put smiles on his pretty face and light in those enchanting green eyes. As Subaru and Hokuto left to get something or other, a dress Hokuto had been making that week he supposed, he edged closer to Kamui.

"Well-"Seishirou had started only to find himself cut off by the little brat. The kid had no manners whatsoever. How his Subaru could stand him, he did not know.

"Well," the obnoxious little brat said easily, "I'd guess my summation of you was correct from our first meeting."

_Why the little..._ "Listen here Kamui-kun. I don't think you know how danger-" _Oh I know he didn't just cut me off again!_

"Oh I know Sakurazuki-san. You know _Sakurazuki_ sounds awfully similar to something..." Kamui smiled smugly no hint of shame for speaking to his elder in such a manner.

"And what do you know _Shirou_-kun?" Seishirou asked carefully. It was fully plausible that the boy knew absolutely nothing.

Now Kamui was fully aware that the ball was in his court, he had the advantage and he could say anything to put the man on his guard but he just could not resist saying, "That you like the younger boys of course Seishirou-san." It wasn't actually thought he thought the man was a paedophile; it was more how riled up he got from being called names that urged Kamui on.

"But," he continued, "I'm not sure Subaru is as infatuated with you as you think. He didn't mention you once to me." Kamui finished his sentence casually.

Grabbing Kamui's wrist in a death grip Seishirou said, "Or Shirou-kun," his face showing no hint that he'd been bothered, "Perhaps it's you that he is not so enamoured with. Maybe you're not going to be as good friends as you thought-"

Cutting Seishirou off once more just to irritate him Kamui added, "But then again we have only known each other for a week whereas with you...Hokuto's right you're not doing a very good job catching Subaru."

The assassin's eyes glistened at the odd use of the word 'catching'. Maybe he was thinking too much on it. Kamui was just a stupid little child that knew nothing and for one reason or another wanted to annoy him.

"You're so right Kamui-chan! See," came Hokuto's voice said startling Seishirou, "Even Kamui thinks so and he barely knows you!"

Seishirou stiffened as he hadn't heard her enter the room with Subaru by his side

"You know it's not as if Subaru's not making it easy to be caught..." And Hokuto caught his eye in a way that scared him more than his conversation with Kamui. They all couldn't possibly know could they? Hokuto looked back at Kamui with an appreciative gaze before saying, "I just knew that with you being a good friend of Subaru's you'd totally support this relationship!"

"Oh Subaru you're so lucky to have such a good friend and a great sister!" she chortled and Subaru looked mortified.

"One thing though Seishirou?" Hokuto said and her eyes met the assassin's again. This time the man was truly worried, "Why are you holding Kamui's wrist?"

"Ah well I asked him to look it over," Kamui lied while pulling his wrist free from Seishirou's grip "You know with him being a vet and all since it has been hurting."

"Yes it certainly looks red and sore Kamui, strange I didn't notice it earlier..." Subaru said uneasily. He wanted to know what Kamui knew and this idle conversation was not helping anyone.

"Uh huh I'd better go anyway and uh get it checked out I think, "Kamui admitted actually honestly this time. His wrist was killing him thanks to that idiot. Still he had weeks of material to tease the living hell out of Seishirou with and for some reason that brightened up his day a whole lot.

* * *

"Subaru, are you angry with me?" Seishirou asked uneasily. He wasn't sure he really wanted Subaru to be angry with him not that he cared, mind you. No it was only because it was sure to be an inconvenience to him if his prey was angry.

"um why would you think that...?" Subaru asked still not looking at him though a faint blush tinted his cheeks. The truth was that he'd missed Seishirou and he couldn't talk about it to Hokuto or Kamui.

Sighing, the older man tilted Subaru's chin to face him. "I really am sorry I wasn't here, the veterinary surgery was so busy this week and I know I really should have called..."

"I-its not that," Subaru said softly surprising Seishirou, "It's just that I don't know...I don't know..." He seemed incapable of finishing the sentence and they stood there in silence for a while.

Seishirou left the apartment feeling rather unsettled. No doubt this change in Subaru's feelings was die to Kamui's influence. Smiling he felt happy that at least he'd sprained the boy's wrist for sure.


	10. Chapter 10

**The Bet**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Tokyo Babylon or any other clamp works

**Summary: **Subaru lets Seishirou advance their relationship after he lost an eye protecting him. Little did they know what the consequences of their actions would be... Mpreg

**Warnings:** mpreg, possible crimes against the laws of nature, stupidity and mention of graphic violence

**Note:** Follows the events of Tokyo Babylon until Seishirou loses an eye saving Subaru. Characters from X are thrown in randomly on a different timeline for my own amusement. X/1999 will never happen in this plot.

**Chapter Nine**

"You know," Kamui began conversationally, "Your tree is talking to me."

Annoyed Seishirou faced the shorter male, It was bad enough having to spend the whole day 'bonding' with his supposed brother but now he had to talk to him too "How charming- wait the tree can talk?!"

Kamui smirked content in the knowledge that he knew something the great Suakurazukamori didn't about his own tree. Seishirou bit his tongue for allowing his ignorance to slip. Kamui would use it against him for sure but it was too late now to pretend he knew about the damn things supposed voice.

"So you've been serving this tree for how long? And it hasn't talked to you," Kamui began laughing and Seishirou frowned "Not that I can blame _her_ of course."

"If _it_ chooses to speak to you brat, I think I'm better off," Seishirou said nonchalantly

_The stupid tree_, _who in their right mind would choose to talk to Kamui? And why not him! He was double the man Kamui was – at least in height anyway. Kamui was probably lying through his teeth – the damn brat. He'd call his bluff!_

"I guess your mind must be just as primitive as the tree's then," Seishirou retorted.

Trying his best to ignore Kamui's smug face as to avoid the suspicion that he was curious, Seishirou asked in flattest tone possible, "What does my tree say anyway?"

"Oh I didn't think you'd be interested Sakurazuka-san?"

"Of course of not dear brother, but why not indulge me?" Seishirou said smiling sweetly.

For some reason, perhaps because there was a brain beneath all of Kamui's hair, he decided to quit provoking the man.

"She says she wants a new assassin... You're becoming quite inconsistent."

_How dare 'she'. He was good at his job!_

"Also that you should hurry up and just kill that damn – oh my God not Subaru!"

"After all she has no intention of starving to death... it's nothing personal... well... nevermind..."

_He was sure he could do with firewood. Serving a tree all his life... Why did he have to be like every other assassin in his family anyway? He'd always been rather inclined to change. Thinking about it he'd always thought about growing a moustache... well that was slightly too much change for him... maybe a beard or no... Maybe he'd just not shave for a day! Some people liked a bit of stubble on a man... maybe Subaru-kun..._

Seishirou noticed that for once Kamui was actually quiet with an obvious blush tinting his cheeks. Staring at him pointedly Seishirou sighed, "What did it say?"

When Kamui started stuttering, Seishirou was very pleased he had reduced himself into asking.

"Uh...W-w-well uh she has other suggestions for what you could do to Subaru-kun. Not that I'll let you of course," Kamui finished haughtily despite his rather unfortunate mumbling. It did not appear as if he was going to tell either.

"Also that if he dares to kill you she'll torment you for all eternity because there is no way she is belonging to –Your tree is evil Seishirou. Really you have got nothing on her!"

The assassin was slightly disturbed at the news that Subaru would want to kill him. He'd thought they'd been through all of that already. Did his Subaru-kun still hold a grudge against him? Besides he'd make an awful assassin. Even Kamui made a better assassin than him – and that was saying something...

"Ewwwe Subaru-kun with you!"

Seishirou really wished he'd been more obedient as a child. For then he might have remembered the skill of selective hearing. If only he could control his hearing enough to completely block out the odd frequency of Kamui's voice! Assassins were not supposed to have brothers or any siblings for that matter; not even any family! His mother killed his father. He killed his mother and if he didn't do something about Kamui quickly the boy would kill him. He certainly seemed insane enough...

Kamui furrowed his brow and Seishirou assumed he was trying to speak back to the tree. He would never admit to himself but he knew the feeling inside was jealousy; stinging irrational jealousy. He had no desire to talk to the tree but the fact that Kamui could and he couldn't! Their brains must be truly primitive and therefore compatible Seishirou rationalised. Maybe he should kill Kamui... but then everybody would be suspicious. They knew he'd hardly taken the news that they were siblings well. No... He'd buy time and when he was back in the clear he'd make his move on Kamui. It would be an accident of course but...

Kamui rudely interrupted his reverie by shouting excitedly, "I..."

It was at this moment that his vision faded slowly till he looked around at empty white space. The last thing he saw was the swish of long blonde hair and pale fingers as the figure fled.

Opening his eyes Seishirou found himself snugly wrapped up on his couch a shrill ring reaching his ears. Throwing what must have been the weirdest dream of his life to the back of his brain he attempted to get up to answer the phone only to see two bright eyes in front of him.

"Finally you're up Sei-san!" Hokuto screamed joyfully with a much deserved mischievous glint in her eyes.

Seishirou just stared at her blankly for a few moments... Why was he not in bed? Who had tucked him in with a blanket and just why was Hokuto-chan in his apartment? The twins had never come to his apartment had they? Well he couldn't remember now... come to think of it he wasn't sure they knew where it was... but most importantly how did she get in?

Smiling brightly Seishirou said, "Hello Hokuto-chan!"

Hokuto, who already knew what a great actor her future brother in law was, was not in the least bit surprised by the cheery greeting.

"Ah you must be so hungry Sei-san! I've made a wonderful breakfast for us though and I have so much to tell you!" She said scurrying off into his kitchen. He noticed there was a black tail protruding from her apron and two pointed ears protruding from her head. They bounced from side to side as she ran and he suppressed a much needed laugh.

"Hokuto-chan what are you doing in my-" he started rising from the couch and making his way into his kitchen. He knew not what Hokuto was playing at and for some reason that really scared him. Though nine times out of ten he wasn't positive he knew what the girl was thinking.

"Oh... there you are Sei-san! Hurry, eat before it gets cold and I'll tell you everything. I need to get to school now anyway..."

Reluctantly and impatiently Seishirou sat awaiting an explanation. He didn't have to wait very long for words to flutter from the girl's mouth.

"You have reservations at Jasper's Restaurant tonight at eight pm. It's a very good choice you know it specialises in western food though you can get dishes from all over the world," She paused.

Seishirou looked at her like she'd just literally grew ears and he wondered if he'd entered a new space-time continuum.

"Of course, you already sent a letter to Subaru-kun asking him on the date-"

"-I did?" Seishirou confusedly interrupted.

"-Go you Sei-chan! You'll be happy to know he accepted and he'll see you at eight tonight!"

"But-"

"I'm so happy you've finally started to take this relationship seriously! I would have resorted to serious actions, believe me you would not guess the plans I had for you guys... I really would like to stay and chat but I can't be late to school. See you later Sei-san and I'm sure you'll love the outfit he'll be wearing!"

With his mouth agape Seishirou heard the front door of the apartment swing shut and as if his luck wasn't already bad he heard another person enter the apartment. On his guard he made his way to the front room where Kamui was already standing.

"I was going to knock but Hokuto-chan assured me you wouldn't mind if I just went in Sakurazuka-san. Though it did seem you really were not expecting visitors," Kamui said quietly, his gaze turning to the blanket on the couch, the distinct lack of house slippers and Seishirou's own disgruntled appearance.

Slightly shocked by Kamui's politeness but eager to find out what he wanted Seishirou invited him to sit down, offering food and drink which was politely declined. It was well with the assassin seeing as he doubted any food was left after Hokuto's extravagant breakfast.

"I do hope your wrist is better now Kamui-kun?" he asked a bit surprised that it wasn't bandaged after the damage he had done to it last night. Taking a good inspection of the boy, Seishirou was happy to find that he saw little to no resemblance in himself. Still, he could not have been mistaken about the dream he had. It was not one to be dismissed lightly. Not at all.

Kamui looked at him dazedly then seemed to remember, frowning he said, "Yes. Thank you."

He sounded strangely devoid of all sarcasm.

They sat for some time in silence; Kamui distractedly digging his fingernails into his thighs and Seishirou studying him dangerously. He knew what was coming.

"You want to tell me something Kamui-kun. By all means go ahead. I'd hate for you to be late for school. Your education is very important after all."

Kamui caught his eyes. No words passed only a deep questioning between the two.

"I received a letter today. It was a reminder that I had a reservation at Jasper Restaurant."

Interested, Seishirou raised his eyebrow, "You did?" It was very odd indeed. He had immediately suspected Kamui or at least Hokuto to have made his and Subaru's reservations... but it was slightly uncanny for Kamui to be in possession of one too.

"You mean it's not from you?" Kamui mumbled thoughtfully "I thought you'd want to pay me back for yesterday or something... And Subaru got one too written from you and the writing was identical..."

For a moment Seishirou looked confused then his expression changed to that of a person who had just remembered something, "Ah yes... I did book a reservation for Subaru-kun and myself a few months ago. Jasper's is always so busy you have to book far in advance" Quietly he mumbles to himself, "I must be getting old, I'd quite forgotten." It was almost purposely said.

At that Kamui smirked but remained silent. A few moments passed before he spoke again.

"Well I guess I don't know who I'm meeting then, "Kamui said flippantly. Then with his lips slightly tilting upwards and a look of consideration on his face he said, "I doubt even you could handle two teenage boys right Sakurazuka-san."

Refusing to be provoked Seishirou answered just as flippantly as Kamui, "My heart is for Subaru-kun alone... I'm sorry Kamui-kun if you thought I or if you have feel-"

Kamui chose that moment to cough indignantly at what the older man implied.

"I didn't think that," he said plainly though his cheeks were still red from the accusation.

Pleased that he'd now embarrassed Kamui enough and restored his pride Seishirou had to find a way to get the young teenager out of his home. He was so concentrated in thought he almost missed when Kamui stood and began to move to the apartment door.

"Oh and one more thing Sakurazuka-san," Kamui started.

"I know." With that Kamui left.

Seishirou decided he needed to move apartments and buy a few more locks.


End file.
